


Sudden Heartfelt Explosions

by tats



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, M/M, because im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes to a sudden realization as he and the strange man go and save Josh from the shed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Heartfelt Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caved and became official Climbing Class trash. This is for my friends Fua and Oaky. Prompt from FUA ♥ I hope you like it. Also, I want to say this is my first Until Dawn fic so I’m sorry if characters seem off. Part of it is borrowed from the game, but you should be able to tell where it deviates off XD I’d very much appreciate comments and critique!

There was silence as everyone shifted in their seats, taking in what this strange man had said to them. The only thing that broke the silence was Mike, who sharply inhaled, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

 

“Guys….I ran off and left Josh when I heard screaming.” He whispered to the group. Everyone exchanged glances before looking at Chris. Chris did not look any of them in the eye, feeling heart drop down into his stomach instead.

 

“Where did you leave him?” The stranger asked, his grizzly face staring Mike down.

 

“In the shed.” Mike replied shortly with a shrug.

 

“Ahhh. You’re friend will already be dead.” the stranger shrugged, taking a step back against the wall behind him and a morbid smile on his face.

 

“No…N-no. He can’t be. I-.We were just with him!” Chris stuttered, standing up and running his hands through his hair. The stranger looked into Chris’ eyes as if searching for something. “A lot can happen quickly on this mountain.”

 

“No.I’m going to go get him” Chris simply, shaking his head. He ignored the protest from others and paced back and forth, his heart pounding like a beast trying to escape its cage. Anger swelled up around him, mostly at himself. “I’m supposed to be his best friend an-and I let him down!”

 

“No. He let you down, Chris - he let all of us down.” Ashley tried to reason with the blond man, but Chris brushed her off. “I don’t care. I’m going to get him.”

 

“Then I’ll go with you.” Spoke the stranger, stepping forwards towards Chris. Chris, in reply, huffed. “I don’t need your help.” The stranger just stared Chris down until Chris lowered his head and quietly whispered “Fine.”

 

The stranger talked to the rest of the group about what to do while Chris walked towards the door, Ashley in tow.

 

“Please...just come back safe.” She begged and threw her arms around Chris. Awkwardly, he put his arms around the girl and patted her back.

 

“Don’t worry Ash. You’re like a sister to me. I’ll be back in no time, Josh in tow.” Chris spoke into her beanie, kissing it softly before taking a step back with a smile. Ashley frowned, hurt flashing across her features before understanding settled in. She just nodded and smiled back before returning to the group.

 

The stranger gave Chris a shotgun before the two headed out into the icy snow. Chris had to squint to be able to see where to go.

 

The entire walk was eerie. The stranger walked slowly with his fingers on the trigger to his flamethrower whilst Chris kept looking behind him and all around, his whole body on edge. He’d ask the man questions about these creature, the Wendigo’s, and with every reply the man gave, Chris’ heart fell further and further into the pit of his stomach. How there was no cure if the process started, no real way to kill them, and how the hunt; by movement.

 

As the shed came into sight, Chris and the stranger stopped and hid.

 

“There is one last thing I need to tell ya boy. A little something to keep you movin’ on your feet. The Wendigo...he'll render you immobile. And then...he _strips_ the skin off your entire body. Piece. By. Piece. And then....he keeps you alive and _aware_ and feasts on your organs. One piece at a time. Remember that when you are staring on in the face.” The stranger recalled, his voice as quiet as he could make it. He locked eyes with Chris before a small smile appeared, and disappeared just as fast. “We will get the boy.”

 

Chris opened his mouth to give his thanks when a loud scream interrupted.

 

“Shit, that’s Josh!” Chris yelled, standing up and out of their hiding spot. Another, louder shriek followed right after, sounding more inhumane than the first.

 

“And that there’s the Wendigo. Let’s move.” The stranger ordered and ran towards the shed. Chris followed right after him gun clutched tightly in his hands. They rounded the corner and Chris’ spirit rose, and then promptly plumpted.

 

Josh was alive.

 

But a Wendigo was holding him up by his neck.

 

“Josh!” Chris screamed and pulled the shotgun up to take aim at the creature's head. As soon as he got his aim steady he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet right into the side of it’s neck. The Wendigo screamed and dropped Josh, who was still tied up on the stool. Chris started to run towards Josh, but the Wendigo blocked his path. Cocking the gun, Chris pulled it up and aimed again. Just as we was about to pull the trigger flames came at him and Chris had to hastily step back in order to not get burned.

 

“Hey watch it!” he screamed at the stranger. The stranger said nothing in reply and dragged his flamethrower closer to the creature, trying to burn it. It shrieked again and climbed up to the roof of the shed, turning its head and staring at the two men fighting it.

 

“Don’t. Move.” Chris spoke softly, just loud enough for Josh to hear. Josh groaned, still a bit out of it from having been dropped.

 

“Chris?” He asked, his voice cracking a bit.

 

“Shh.” Chris urged. Josh shook his head, trying to clear his mind before he started to shake it more violently.

 

“No. No no no please.” He begged and closed his eyes. He started to rock on his stool back and forth.

 

“Oh for f- Josh!” Chris screamed and pulled up his gun just as the Wendigo launched itself at the broken man.

 

“Hey! Jerk! Leave him alone!” Chris screamed at the beast, shooting it in the shoulder and recocking it instantly to shoot it in the face.

 

“Fire would be _really_ helpful right about now!” He hollered back to the stranger. The man just grunted and let loose a stream of fire, separating the two boys from the Wendigo. Chris took this time to quickly look around for something to cut Josh free. Spotting an ax, he grabbed it and went behind Josh.

 

“Okay bro. I’m going to cut you free but please stop moving.” Chris begged. Josh seemed to not have heard him, looking around wildly and chanting no under his breath. It broke something inside Chris to see this man like this, so broken and out of it.

 

“Please Josh...I can’t...I can’t lose you.” Chris pleased, setting the ax down.

 

“Any time now lad.” The stranger called over to the two.

 

“Just give me one more minute!” Chris called back and took a hold of Josh’s face in his hands. This seemed to have stopped the chanting and Josh was able to somewhat focus his eyes on Chris, but they still had a dazed look to them.

 

“Come on…” Chris whispered. He felt his eyes start to tear up the longer he looked. He thought back to when they first came back to this hell of a mountain, how drained Josh had looked, and how his eyes lit up when they saw Chris. He thought back to when he found Josh and Ashley tied up and waiting death, how it broke him to have to chose. How his heart and soul shattered as the blade spun towards Josh, his best friend, his _something_. As it cut him in half, how Chris felt like he would never be right again. Chris thought how he saw Josh again, healthy and alive, if not deranged.

 

Betrayal. Happiness. Relife. Love.

 

Love?

 

One of Chris’ hands fell from Josh’s face as the foreign emotion flew through him. He loved Josh. His revelation was short lived as Josh started to mutter under his breath again, please, please. So Chris did the first thing that popped into his mind to help snap Josh out of it.

 

He brought his hand back up to Josh’s face, sliding back onto the nape of his neck and brought him closer. It was not soft or shy, nor was it delicate in any means. It was quick, rough. There was a savage monster waiting to eat their flesh and Chris needed his Josh back, and needed him back now. Lips pressed against lips, Chris felt tears finally slip down from his eyes as he closed them.

 

A hand came up to his face and cupped his cheek, thumb brushing the tears away.

 

Pulling back hastily, Chris saw that Josh had closed his eyes and inadvertently brought his hand to Chris’ face.

 

“Chris?” Josh whispered. Chris broke out into a half-sob, half-laugh and hugged Josh.

 

“Come on. I’m going to cut your ropes and we need to run. When I saw stop, don’t move an inch okay?” Chris took charge and picked up the ax, cutting the ropes. Josh nodded and rubbed at his wrists once they were free. He attempted to stand by let out a cry of anguish as he put pressure on his left leg.

 

“Shit. I can’t. I can’t. Chris. Please, help.” Josh called out. Chris turned his body to sling an arm around Josh but instead came face to face with the Wendigo. Chris froze in place, like a deer in headlights. The creature opened its mouth and let out a scream and Chris felt the blood drop from his face. He was doomed.

 

Just as the creature raised its arm to slice it’s hand through his neck, an ax came from its right and lodge itself in it’s own neck. It cried out and climbed up the wall away from the two. Chris saw that Josh had staggered up and was panting.

 

“Let’s….go….” He got out in between pants. Chris nodded and supported Josh with one arm and the other holding on to the shotgun. They met up with the stranger at the doors and hurriedly walked the path back to the lodge. They were loud and walking not as fast as they wanted because of Josh, but surely the lodge came into view.

 

A few meters away from the door, the stranger held out his hand to motion to the two boys to stop.

 

“Stay...still.” He demanded. Chris nodded and Josh dropped his head onto Chris’ shoulder. Not wanting to be surprised, the stranger slowly turned around to make sure their back was covered. However, in doing so he accidentally stepped onto a stick. The snap was the loudest thing Chris had ever heard, followed closely by the blood pounding in his ears.

 

“Shit.” he muttered and clung on tighter to Josh.

 

“Shit is right. Run. Run!” The stranger shouted, bringing his flamethrower in front of him where a Wendigo appeared.

 

“God DAMN!” Chris screamed and pulled Josh as fast as he could towards the door.

 

“Ash, Ash! Please let us in. Quick, quick!” Chris screamed once they got close to the door. He heard the Wendigo scream and turned just in time to see it attempt to leap away from the stranger, who had released the gas valve on his pack before lighting up. In a small burst of flames, both him and the creature burnt to a crisp, a scream echoing out of the flames from the creature.

 

“Oh god ASHLEY!” he cried louder.The door opened suddenly and the two fell in in a heap on the floor.

 

“Chris, oh my god Chris! What happened? You got Josh thank god.” Ashley cried out, flinging her arm’s around the blond. Chris quickly shrugged her off and turned his attention to Josh.

 

“Josh? Man, come on.” Chris shook his shoulders. Josh groaned and swatted at Chris. Chris just laughed and hugged Josh tight.

 

“Thank god I got to you bro.” Chris muttered into Josh’s ear. Arms came around Chris and tightened, holding him close.

 

“Me...too.” Josh mumbled back. They pulled apart and stared into each other’s eyes. They both didn’t notice when Ashley left, going to fill the others in and keep them away about the situation.

 

“I thought….that that thing...was going to kill me...take me away.” Josh muttered, looking down. Chris pulled his head up by his chin, making them look into his eyes.

 

“I would never...I could never let that happen to you.” Chris said softly. Josh stared back.

 

“In the shed...you kissed me.” Josh said, matter of factly. Chris had the audacity to blush at this.

 

“I realized that, when I saw you, not as you, but that something had changed in you, that I might not ever get my Josh back. The one I had met in grade three, the one where we went through so much together, not just as friends, but as _something_ more. At least...something more to _me_. I was surprised it took me so long but… Josh. I..I think I honestly love you.” Chris whispered with passion, the hand on the other man’s face tensing up slightly before he pulled Josh in for another kiss. He let himself kiss Josh for a few moments before he started to pull away.

 

“No…” Josh whispered and pulled Chris back into another kiss, this time angling their face just right as to not bump noses. The kiss did not last long, as the situation was still in their mind.

 

“We need to survive until dawn. Think you can do that for me?” Chris asked Josh, leaning his forehead against the other man’s.

  
“Yeah...I think I can.” Josh replied, his eyes now more focused and clear than they had been this entire trip.


End file.
